future_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Rift Dialogue
Dimension Rifts: Tutorial: Into the Dimension Rift Into the Dimension Rift #1 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Well, what do we have here? Everything is snow. Is it the North Pole? Or maybe the South Pole? Loki: I thought there was someone peeking through the 'rift', was that you, Iron Man? Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki? What on earth is going on? Loki: Did you come without knowing anything? Welcome to my homeland, Mortal. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki, what are you up to? Loki: I borrowed M.O.D.O.K.'s list for a bit. The list of my future friends. Also, i just invited my new friends to enjoy a small party at my house. I trust you find nothing wrong with that. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Cut the funny stuff! Your brother, Thor, probably would've told you not to hang around troublemakers. Loki: Mayhap you were upset that you were not invited to the party. Calm yourselves. I have no interest in you. Of course, after the throne of Asgard is mine, your world will be next. Let us cut the greetings short. The cuisine did get cold, but if that is acceptable, help yourselves. Into the Dimension Rift #2 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Damn it. Maybe M.O.D.O.K. wasn't the only one interested in us from other dimensions. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Right. It's getting hard to clean up the situation by ourselves. Jocasta: I will send this information to my dimensional alternates. One of us might be able to help. Or might be in need of help as well. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Yes. Good thinking. Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: I'll report any additional dimensional rifts as I spot them. I'll also work with Jocasta for any assistance you need, or can give! Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma, is it just me or does it look like you're having fun? Fallen Legend Fallen Legend #1 Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Mr. Stark, we have another dimensional rift opening up. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Central Park. The Great Lawn. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Believe it or not...it's Captain America. Fallen Legend #2 Steve Rogers, Captain America: Steve Rogers (Alternate Dimension): That's exactly what I thought when I took one look at you. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki: He doesn't have to answer any of your questions, Rogers. I brought him here to aid me in my cause. And since that cause involves ridding myself of the lot of you, I'd say his time here will be well served. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Fallen Legend #3 Steve Rogers, Captain America: Steve Rogers (Alternate Timeline): I used to be like you. Pure, all-American. But when I wound up being frozen alive, S.H.I.E.L.D. thawed me out. And let's just say that our S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't at all like yours. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: He doesn't need fixing. I prefer him just the way he is. Steve Rogers (Alternate Dimension): Fix me how? Make me into another one of him? Not interested. Loki: Exactly the right attitude, my friend. I see that we're going to get on splendidly with each other ... Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki: You overestimate the amount of power you have to affect this situation, Captain. I brought your doppelganger here to aid me, not to provide you with a second version of yourself. Whatever your priorities are, this individual's goals are far more in line with mine, as he will happily demonstrate. Fallen Legend #4 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Steve Rogers, Captain America: Jocasta: You cannot conflate the S.H.I.E.L.D. of another dimension with the organization that resides in this one. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Jocasta's right. If you obsess about the alternate versions of yourself, that's a good way to drive yourself crazy. Just be satisfied that you're doing your best and let the rest go. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Spirit of Vengeance Spirit of Vengeance #1 Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Something's happening at the Lincoln Tunnel. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Does it typically involve a guy with a flaming head on a motorcycle? Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: That sounds like the Ghost Rider. We'd better get over there. Spirit of Vengeance #2 Loki: And once again, you feel the need to thrust yourself into my affairs. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: Blaze, you may find this difficult to believe, but in our word, you're a hero. Johnny Blaze (Alternate Dimension): I'm a spirit of vengeance from the depths of hell! How could I possibly be considered a hero? Tony Stark, Iron Man: Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: You're not helping, Tony. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Spirit of Vengeance #3 Loki: When will you realize your efforts are hopeless. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: Perhaps now would be a good time to start. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki: Hah, hah! Odin's beard, you're serious! You should have remained in the 1940's, Captain. Your remarkably provincial attitude doesn't really suit the 21st Century. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Johnny Blaze (Alternate Dimension): Do you truly believe that I am remotely interested in what you think of the Ghost Rider int his realm? My power comes from the depths of Satan's realm. If your Ghost Rider is unwilling to be true to his origins, that's his failure. But it;s not going to be mine. Spirit of Vengeance #4 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Steve Rogers, Captain America: Jocasta: There's no way we can know that for sure. He may have acquired allies that we were not able to detect. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: I'm doing my best to keep you apprised of the rifts as I see them. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Bloodthirsty Bloodthirsty #1 Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: I have another dimensional transference. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Harlem. But I can't get any consistent readings on who's come through. He seems...dead. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Bloodthirsty #2 Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: I know him. That's Blade, the vampire hunter. They call him the Daywalker. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: Because he's part vampire. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Eric Brooks (Alternate Dimension): That's the great thing about you scientists. You think that because you have such a thorough understanding of the natural world, that you have an equal grasp of the unnatural world as well. Leave that to the professionals. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Bloodthirsty #3 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Eric Brooks (Alternate Dimension): I'm not hiding. I'm hunting. Loki: Isn't he magnificent? Supposedly he has human roots, but he possesses the instincts of an animal. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Erice Brooks (Alternate Dimension): I'll give you one chance to get out of my way. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: We don't need your chances, Blade. We need you to stand down. Now. Erice Brooks (Alternate Dimension): Vampires don't stand down, Widow. Vampires hunt. That's what we do. That's all we do. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: Yes, but you don't hunt victims. You hunt other vampires. You're a force for good that stands between humans and the creatures who want to devour them. Don't you understand? You're not like other vampires. Erice Brooks (Alternate Dimension): You're right about that. I'm better, Bloodthirsty #4 Steve Rogers, Captain America: Jocasta: Everyone is capable of rising above what their nature makes them. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Wait, what? Vampires?! Tony Stark, Iron Man: Hawk Aiming at Feed Hawk Aiming at Feed #1 Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: We have another one, Mr. Stark. A rift at the Arena. The circus is in town. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: It's Hawkeye. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: Damnation. This one's mine. Hawk Aiming at Feed #2 Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: Hawkeye. It's Natasha. You don't want to be doing this. Clint Barton (Alternate Dimension): I'm pretty sure that I do. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: Hawkeye...Clint...this isn't you. You're one of the finest heroes I've ever met. Clint Barton (Alternate Dimension): Maybe the man you knew was. He's not the one who watched his whole family die. Who was off running around as an avenger while the bad guys slaughtered them. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: I sympathize Clint. I do. But that doesn't mean I can just stand by and let you do whatever you want to these people. Doing evil things to other people doesn't help you with your own loss. Clint Barton (Alternate Dimension): Maybe. But it's a start. Hawk Aiming at Feed #3 Loki: I see that you have been engaging in some festivities with my newest recruit. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: He's not for you, Loki. Loki: You truly do not understand, do you, woman. You have no opinion on this matter. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: I'm the expert on Clint Barton, Loki. Not you. Loki: On your Hawkeye, perhaps. But not on this one. Clint Barton (Alternate Dimension): He knows what he's talking about, sweetheart. Better listen to him. I tried walking the straight and narrow, and all it did was lose me everyone I ever loved. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki: What you can do, Captain America, is realize that your opinions are worthless here. He may look like the Hawkeye who fought beside you, but he is most definitely not. His destiny is to be at my side, and there is nothing you can do to stop him. Hawk Aiming at Feed #4 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: It was horrible. Like I didn't even recognize him. Jocasta: There was nothing to recognize. He was not, in any way, your Hawkeye. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: Yes, he was. Deep down. Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Way deep down. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Like subterranean. Son of Ultron Son of Ultron #1 Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: We have a problem at the A.I.M. Lab. You need to get back there right away. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: It's an Ultron from another dimension...calls himself Ultron Prime. He's acquired an android...I'm not sure whether he created it from scratch or got it through a rift. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Hurry. Son of Ultron #2 Ultron: Father. How kind of you to join us. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Ultron: What an absurd idea. Especially since i have duplicated your efforts and created my own son. One who has taken over the consciousness of my minions and is coordinating their efforts. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Ultron: What else could a father do for his son except to give him power? Let me introduce him. He's called...the Vision. Son of Ultron #3 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Vision: That is contradictory to the instructions of my father. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Vision:I do not acknowledge that to be true. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Ultron: Try to influence him as much as you want, Stark. He is obedient only to me. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Ultron: You are quite wrong, Stark. The Vision is my creation and mine alone. You cannot influence him any more than I can influence the tides. He will direct my minions to destroy the lot of you, and there's nothing that you can do about it. Son of Ultron #4 Vision: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Vision: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Vision: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Heart of Dark Dragon Heart of Dark Dragon #1 Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Another rift has opened near a munitions factory in Brooklyn. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: I think his name is...Iron Fist. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Heart of Dark Dragon #2 Steve Rogers, Captain America: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Heart of Dark Dragon #3 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Steve Rogers, Captain America: Heart of Dark Dragon #4 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Steve Rogers, Captain America: Jocasta: He was the Danny Rand of another dimension. His viewpoints are, to him, as valid as the ones our Danny Rand possesses are to him. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: That Iron Fist came from another dimension that would likely disagree. Tony Stark, Iron Man: The Unworthy God The Unworthy God #1 Loki: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: Tony Stark, Iron Man: The Unworthy God #2 Loki: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Thor (Alternate Dimension): Tony Stark, Iron Man: Thor (Alternate Dimension): Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: Thor (Alternate Dimension): Steve Rogers, Captain America: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki: The Unworthy God #3 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Steve Rogers, Captain America: Jocasta: I'm not certain I agree with that. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Jocasta: An evil Odin. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Unfriendly Neighborhood Unfriendly Neighborhood #1 Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Another rift has opened. This one in Midtown Manhattan. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: It appears to be Spider-Man. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Unfriendly Neighborhood #2 Peter Parker (Alternate Dimension): Tony Stark, Iron Man: Peter Parker (Alternate Dimension): Tony Stark, Iron Man: Peter Parker (Alternate Dimension): Unfriendly Neighborhood #3 Loki: Isn't he marvelous? So simple. So uncomplicated. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: That's all the majority of you care about. The only ones who don't understand it are the ones like you who already have it. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Peter Parker (Alternate Dimension): Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki: Not for you, perhaps. For Spider-Man, however, it is exceptionally easy. But if you wish to make this a full blown battle, then by all means, indulge yourselves. Unfriendly Neighborhood #4 Tony Stark, Iron Man: You know what I should have done? I should've just bribed him. Steve Rogers, Captain America: That would certainly have saved us some time. Jocasta: Do you believe that would have worked. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Why not? He was only interested in money. Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: That would've been a good idea. too bad you can't take them all out that way. Tony Stark, Iron Man: We'll keep it in mind for the future. Incarnation of Destruction Incarnation of Destruction #1 Loki: Did you miss me? Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: Why, now I am about to have my greatest triumph. I thought you'd want to be there to see it. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Incarnation of Destruction #2 Loki: Behold, my greatest weapon: the Destroyer. Previously stored in the bowels of Asgard...until I got my hands on it. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: It's called "the Destroyer," Iron Man. What do you think it does? It was created by Odin to be the ultimate weapon of Asgard. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki: That is exactly right. It now does my bidding. And I have ordered it to destroy Asgard. It should be most entertaining to watch it advance on the realm it was created to protect... and bring it down around the ears of all those who reside there. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Incarnation of Destruction #3 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: You seem to think you have some influence in the matter. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: Now you are beginning to understand. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki: I knew you would say that. Now you understand why I brought you here. I expected you to battle. I expect you to die. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki: I very much doubt that. Incarnation of Destruction #4 Tony Stark, Iron Man: That was insane. I can't believe that we fought to protect the home of the gods. Steve Rogers, Captain America: They're not gods. Tony Stark, Iron Man: I suspect they're as close as we're ever going to come. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: The power of that creature...it was incredible. Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: There may well be worse ahead of us. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Thanks for the upbeat appraisal, Jemma. Chitauri's Invasion Chitauri's Invasion #1 Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Oh lord. This is bad. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: There's no rift. This is an all out alien invasion. Flying saucers. Everything. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Chitauri's Invasion #2 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki! I knew it. Loki: Of course you did, Stark. Who else but I would be allied with the Chitauri? Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki: How little you know of the way things truly work in our world. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: Believe me... I was counting on it. Chitauri's Invasion #3 Loki: You've fought a worthy delaying action. But ultimately it will come to nothing. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Loki: And yet the Chitauri keep coming. Steve Rogers, Captain America: As will we. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: We're never going to stand down. Loki: But you lack the power to apply a final blow. I do not see the hulk at your service, for instance. Instead you are restricted to your puny human endeavors. It will not end well for you. Steve Rogers, Captain America: Loki: I see that you are determined not to bow down to my forces. Very well: I will make you this challenge. Defeat the forces that I have here and now, and as a salute to your endeavors, I will withdraw the rest and wait for a more opportune moment. One in which others have already defeated you and I do not have to worry about you. Chitauri's Invasion #4 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Can we take him at his word? Steve Rogers, Captain America: I don't see that we have much choice. Jocasta: He need not lie. Time is on is side. Steve Rogers, Captain America: That's certainly true enough. Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: Frankly, I'd try to shore up my reserves just in case he launches another attack. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Good thinking. Anyone have the Hulk's cell phone number? Furious Beast Furious Beast #1 Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: We have another rift in Midtown Manhattan. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Jemma Simmons, Chief Researcher: No. It appears to be the Black Panther. Tony Stark, Iron Man: Furious Beast #2 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Steve Rogers, Captain America: Steve Rogers, Captain America: Furious Beast #3 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Tony Stark, Iron Man: Steve Rogers, Captain America: Steve Rogers, Captain America: Furious Beast #4 Tony Stark, Iron Man: Just when I think it can't get worse. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow: I couldn't even hate him. Steve Rogers, Captain America: He's seen the worst that humanity has to offer. I can't blame him for being bitter. Jocasta: You're wrong. Tony Stark, Iron Man: How would you know? Jocasta: Because I can see from the outside looking in. All evil has its excuses. The key is not to give in to it. In that, the Panther failed. I suggest you don't.